A Blast to the Past
by Flower princess11
Summary: Himawari gets abducted and Boruto and his team try to save her. Once they track the kidnapper, they fight them off and cause an explosion. Once they awaken, they realize that they have been sent to 16 years in the past. The children try and find a way home but soon come across younger versions of their parents. Will they be able to keep safe and find a way back to their own time?
1. Tempting Fate

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **A Blast to the Past**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Tempting Fate_**

It's been a few months since the battle against Momoshinki and the hidden village of Konohagakure was in a buzz of activity, especially a certain team of genin who had just return from a C-Rank mission, It was Team Konohamaru, which consisdted on Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki who were now in the Hokage's office with their sensei Sarutobi Konohamaru to give a report to the seventh Hokage...who just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto.

Boruto's dad.

"So how did it go?..."Naruto asked to the genin squad.

"That mission was a piece of cake, those bandits never stood a chance..."Boruto said with a grin.

"We managed to capture all three of them hokage-sama..."Sarada said in a more polite tone.

"That's good to hear..."Naruto said in an approving way while Konohamaru gave the rest of the report.

Once they were done, they were due to leave until Naruto got Boruto's attention.

"Boruto, I would like to speak to you alone now..."Naruto said to his son.

"What did you do this time?...'Sarada whispered to her temate who shook his head,

"Nothing, I haven't pulled any pranks lately..."Boruto said honestly.

He wasn't lying, with what happened with Momoshinki and the rescue of the damiyo's son Tentou, along with trying to catch up with his training, he didn't really have either the time or energy for a lot of mischief...or at least the kind he was used to pulling. Soon his team left, leaving Boruto alone with his father and his boss.

"What did I do?..."Boruto asked.

"Nothing...that I know of that is...I just needed to talk to you about something...'Naruto said to his only son while Hinata came into the room.

"Hello Boruto..."Hinata smiled to her boy.

"What are you doing here mom?..."Boruto asked in confusion, surprised that his mother had showed up.

"That's part of what we need to talk to you about..."Naruto said.

"So what's up?..."Boruto asked.

"Your father has just received an urgent correspondent from Gaara-sama, he said that his ninja's had discovered something strange near his village and he wants the both of us to go and help investigate...'Hinata explained, shocking her son in the process.

He knew the kazegake since he was a child, he was one of his dad's closest friends and Shikadai's uncle as well. As far as he knew, Gaara wasn't usually the one to request stuff like that...unless he might absolutely have to but Boruto was confused by something.

"What's wrong and why does he need you and mom?..."Boruto asked not getting the last part. He could somewhat see him asking his dad since he was a fellow kage and friends but why did he need mom as well?

"So far, we're not sure what it is but he said the reason he needs us is because the object he discovered has the symbol of the Ōtsutsuki clan on it..."Hinata explained and Boruto remained silent about that.

He suddenly had a bad flashback about the invasion and his battle with Momoshinki and Kinshinki and what happened when he was defeated. He still had that seal on his palm and his unique eye dojutsu hasn't activated since then. He thought he was done dealing with them but...

"You mean-...'Boruto started.

"As I said, we don't know what it is yet but the only reason Gaara-sama wants us there is for some information given that we ourselves have experience with them..."Hinata said, recalling the incidents with Toneri and Kaguya.

'Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that we will be leaving today, it's just for a few days just to check it out but then we'll be back home..."Naruto explained to his son who nodded.

He didn't really like the idea that both his mom and dad would be out of the village for a few days. It's only been a while since his dad started coming home earlier and even spending more time in his training but he knew that if it involved that creepy clan, then he had to stay strong.

"Okay, I get it...so what do you need from me?..."Boruto asked, hoping they would want him to come as well.

"We have to leave right now if we want to make it there by tomorrow...We just wanted to let you know that you and your sister will be staying with your grandfather until we get back.."Naruto said to his son who now looked upset.

'What? But dad, I'm a ninja now! I don't need a babysitter!..."Boruto shouted, not liking this at all.

He was 13 now and he was a certified genin for pete's sake! He even saved the daimyo's son from some crazy, flesh eating freaks just a couple of weeks ago and they were still treating him like he was a little kid!

"Oh Boruto, your grandfather isn't babysitting you...you're going to be helping him babysit your sister Himawari..."Hinata reassured.

"Consider it a mission..."Naruto said with a grin while Boruto's left eye twitched.

"That's still the same..."Boruto said unhappily.

"Boruto, you're father and I won't be home for three days at the minimum, perhaps you can believe you can take care of yourself but Himawari is still a child..."HInata said to her boy.

"But-..."He started but was cut off.

"No buts, your grandfather has already been informed on the arrangements and you both are expected to be there ASAP...Think of it this way, it will be like a little vacation..."Naruto said and Boruto frowned more at that.

 _"A vacation? Yeah right..."_ He thought sarcastically before sighing.

It wasn't that he didn't like his grandpa Hiashi. He loved him and he was as nice as far as grandfather's go but...

 _"I just can't deal with that place..."_ He thought with a shudder as he knew what would happen the second he arrived to that compound.

His grandfather would come up to him and nearly suffocate him and Himawari in a hug, followed by his aunt doing the exact same thing. He knew he would be subjected to an endless assault of hugs, kisses and cuddles from his maternal family. Himawari didn't mind it but that was because she was Himawari, but he was too old for all that stuff. He was too old for a babysitter but knew there was no way around this, both his dad and his mother made it clear and when your dad was your boss and your mom had access to that scary Byakugan of hers, so he knew he had to back down.

"Your sister is currently having a play date with her friend Rika, I want you to go pick her up and then go straight to your grandfather, alright..."Hinata told her son who reluctantly nodded.

 _"This stinks..."He_ thought bitterly.

He had hoped that after the incident with Momoshinki and his rescuing Tentou, his folks would stop trying to baby him but they still didn't trust him enough to leave him home alone. While his mom and dad got to go uncover some cool mystery in Sunagakure, he was going to be stuck with his little sister and being bored to death with no missions, no action and no excitement.

Could it get any worse?

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Uchiha Sarada was passing through the village plaza on her way home. However she suddenly had a craving for Yakisoba bun and decided to make a quick stop before heading home. After a hard two day mission, this was the kind of pick me up that she preferred.

"Hey Sarada..."Chocho came by, munching on her potato chips.

"Hello Chocho, how are you?..."Sarada said after paying for her snack.

 _ **"Ugh...**_ starving, my folks just made me take part in some Ino-Shika-Cho training and I just managed to survive..."ChoCho complained as she took about 20 buns from the stands before paying for them..."And you?..."She asked her friend.

"Just got back from a mission, me, Boruto and Mitsuki managed to capture some bandits who were causing some trouble outside the village, nothing we couldn't handle..."Sarada said as the two girls sat at a table.

"You got that right, we're talking about the next Hokage and her strong teammates, so I would be surprised if it went another way..."ChoCho said as she scared down another Yakisoba bun.

Sarada smiled upon hearing that. Despite their differences, Chocho was her best friend and she never once doubts that someday she'll be able to achieve her dream.

To become Hokage, much like the seventh.

The two friends continued to eat and chat, with Sarada giving more details about the mission she had just went on and Chocho talking about anything other than her training.

"So how's things with your dad lately?...'Chocho asked after swallowing her 12th bun.

"Things have been great, it's been nice having him home..."Sarada said honestly.

"I can imagine. ..with a dad that cool and handsome..."ChoCho commented, almost showing her parental complex again.

"Chocho!..."Sarada scolded but her friend ignored it.

"So any cool new secret Uchiha clan techniques he's been teaching you?..."ChoCho asked but Sarada shook her head.

"He's been mostly helping with my sharingan but that's it so far, he's says that if I keep training, I may be able to completely master it soon..."Sarada said optimistically while on the inside, she frowned.

It's been months since her dad had returned home to stay and Sarada had been overjoyed that she finally had him back. However outside of training, her father didn't speak much, especially when she asked him stuff about his past. She had asked him stuff about how he and mom had met and fell in love and she also asked stuff about his friendship with the Hokage and all she got were vague answers like " _we were all on team 7 together"_ but not much else.

" _I don't understand, why does it feel like papa is still hiding something from me?..."_ Sarada thought depressingly.

She had hoped that once her dad came back, the time for family secrets would have been over. However, it still feels like she was missing some pieces to a puzzle known as her father... She wanted to know more about her father but whenever she tried to pry, he would give a very vague answer or try to change the subject, much like her mother had done while she was going up and would ask about where he was. That mad her upset and she wanted to know more.

She wanted to know more about her father, about who he was and how he grew up, was that really so much to ask?

" _I'll ask him again once I get home, no matter how you look at it...I want to know more about papa..."_ Sarada mentally resolved.

One way or the other, she would learn about her father's past...she knew that she would.

* * *

Boruto had just picked up his little sister and now was on his way to spend three days or more trapped at the Hyuuga compound where he was certain he was going to die of boredom while his mom and dad were at Suna. He had told Himawari and just as he predicted, she smiled and was actually excited about this.

"Alright...sleepover with grandpa and auntie..."Himawari said happily.

" _Does she have to say it that loudly?..."_ Boruto thought with a cringe but was grateful no one he knew heard that.

It was getting late and he knew that the sun was beginning to set and he had to get Himawari to the compound before nightfall or his mom would find out and he would get an earful for it. He knew that there was no two ways about it, his grandpa was already waiting for them and he had to suck it up and help him watch Himawari, even though he knew he was just going to be babysat just like her. It sucked but what sucked me the most was that his dad and his mom were going to be gone for a while. He actually had been looking forward to asking his dad to come watch him train once he got back but then this happened...he and mom weren't even going to be in the village at all as they tried to help Gaara out. They could have at least taken him with him, he had been in that fight against Momoshinki and he probably could have helped out too but instead he chose to leave him behind.

It was so unfair.

He was a ninja and a very skilled one, he had already been on a lot of missions outside the village be put they didn't even trust him to be home alone at least once. He knew that at his age, his dad had been going on lots of wild missions and that he had been living alone at the time as well. Sure, he knew that the life of an orphan wasn't a nice one and that he had learned to consider himself lucky that he still had his folks in his life, but his dad, despite being a bit of a klutz, seemed to have handled that and managed to become a strong and amazing fighter.

Boruto had learned to let go of his old anger from the fact that his dad was barely around, but he still wanted to surpass him. He wanted to become a strong and amazing ninja like his mentor Sasuke...but despite how strong he got, his dad still seemed to see him a just a kid.

"When are they gonna stop treating me like I'm a kid..."He muttered quietly.

"What was that big brother?..."Himawari asked him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing..."He answered with a plastered smile on his face.

"Are you certain? You seem to be rather melancholy..."Mitsuki said, startling the two siblings in the process.

 _ **"Ah!**_ Mitsuki! I told you to quit doing that..."Boruto said in annoyance.

"Hello Mitsuki-kun..."Himawari greeted with a big smile.

"Hello Himawari-chan, it's been a while..."He said to the young girl.

"What brings you here Mitsuki?..."Boruto asked his teammate.

"I had to pick up some things for dinner...but where are you two headed?...Mitsuki asked, Boruto was about to answer but Himawari beat him to it.

"Mommy and daddy had to go and visit Gaara -sama and that means me and Boruto are going to stay with grandpa tonight..."Himawari said happily while Boruto shook his head.

"I see..."Mitsuki said in his usual way while Boruto only looked annoyed.

"Whatever, let's get going Hima..."Boruto muttered as he was about to pull his sister away.

Oh no!..."Himawari shouted in dismay, startling the two boys in the process.

"What's wrong?..."Boruto asked in concern.

"I forgot to get Pan-chan..."Himawari said, causing her brother to almost face fault.

"Your toy panda?..."Boruto muttered, unable to believe she reacted like this.

"We have to go get him..."Himawari insisted.

"Himawari, it's getting late and grandpa is expecting us..."Boruto pointed out but Himawari wouldn't budge.

"You know that I can't sleep without him big brother..."Himawari insisted.

Boruto, remembering the last argument they had over the toy panda and how it ended, gulped and decided to give in. If they were fast they might be able to get that damn toy and go quick enough.

"Oh...alright...but we have to be quick okay..."Boruto said in a defeated tone while Himawari smiled.

Soon the siblings plus Mitsuki left for the Uzumaki residence but known to them, a certain someone had been keeping an eye on them from the shadows, or at least on a certain little dark haired girl who was blissfully unaware of this.

At the Uzumaki residence

The trio had just arrived and Boruto had unlocked the door with his spare house key. Once opened, Himawari practically bolted in and was already at the stairs.

"Hurry up and get it, we gotta go now..."He called to his sister who was already up the stairs.

"Okay..."Her cheerful voice said before she was finally out of sight.

"Your sister is very fond of that toy panda isn't she..."Mitsuki commented.

"You have no idea..."He said and he recalled his dad's inauguration, a memory which would always haunt him but reminded him of one crucial survival rule.

Never upset Himawari.

"Anyway Mitsuki, why did you come here with us anyway?..."Boruto asked in confusion to his teammate.

Didn't he say that he had to pick up some things for dinner?

"Should I not have come?..."Mitsuki asked, blinking in confusion.

Boruto blinked but let it go. While he liked Mitsuki and considered him one of his closest friends, it was something hard to keep up with him. Anyway, they mostly just stood there waiting for Himawari to come back so they could leave. However, after about 5 minutes, there were still no signs of the little Uzumaki.

"Hey Hima! Come on!..."Boruto shouted but received no response.

He suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

"Himawari. .."Boruto called out but still no answer...

OK, kw he was really worried.

"Somethings not right here..."Boruto said as he immediately ran up the stairs with Mitsuki right behind him. Once he managed to make it to her room, they saw that Himawari wasn't there at all and her Pan-chan was lying on the floor and they noticed that the window was open as well.

"Himawari! Where are you?..."Boruto exclaimed as he picked up his sisters toy.

"Boruto...I believe we are dealing with an abduction here..."Mitsuki said in a matter of fact tone, making the blonde boy look more scared.

"Oh no! We gotta find her, they couldn't have gotten far yet ..."Boruto said as he watched Mitsuki summoned one of his snakes with the hidden shadow snake hands technique.

"You are right, hand me something with Himawari-chan scent on it, we might be able to track them..."Mitsuki ordered.

Boruto immediately handed him Pan-chan and Mitsuki ' s snake went up to him and suddenly Mitsuki nodded, as if it had whispered something to him. Suddenly the snake immediately went out the window.

"We got the scent, come on now..."Mitsuki said as both he and Boruto jumped out the window as they followed the summon. All the while Boruto held onto the toy panda and tried to stay calm.

 _"Don't worry Hima...big brother is coming..."_ Boruto thought in determination as he and Mitsuki kept running.

He was going to go save his little sister and make sure the kidnapper got what's coming to them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on A Blast to the Past_

 ** _Himawari's Abduction_**

* * *

 _I hope you guys all liked the first chapter of my Naruto time travel story. First I want to thank everyone for voting for this story. Also just a heads up, this has no connection to my other Naruto stories and that includes " **A Bright Future?** ", which I will eventually post. This is independent and done for fun:)_

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Himawari's Abduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _A Blast to the Past_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Himawari's Abduction_**

Several miles outside the village, in a carriage. The seventh Hokage and his wife were currently on their way to Sunagakure in order to meet with the Kazekage and discuss matters. However, their minds were currently on their children.

"Anata, do you really think that Boruto and Himawari will be alright with father?..."Hinata asked her husband.

"Eh, don't worry about it honey. Sure Boruto might not like it but he's a big boy now and besides, I'm sure your dad will be able to figure out something to entertain them until we get back…"Naruto said to his worried wife.

While Boruto could be a handful and had a bad habit of getting into trouble…not unlike his old man back in the day…Naruto knew that his son wouldn't stray from this with his sister Himawari at stake. Despite the quarrles they sometimes had, Naruto knew that he could trust his boy to do the right thing when Hima-chan was at concern. Besides, despite denying it, he also knew that Boruto didn't hate the spoiling that came with being at his grandfather's house. He was certain that right now Hiashi and Hanabi were probably having a lot of fun with the kids.

"I suppose your right…"Hinata said with a sigh as they continued their journey.

Both continued to believe that all was well with their beloved children as well as the village that they called their home.

* * *

 _Back in the village_

Hyuuga Hiashi, age 65, was not in a fine mood as he kept waiting for his two grandchildren who have yet to arrive. It was almost sundown and he knew that his grandson Boruto and granddaughter Himawari should have already arrived ages ago.

 _"_ _This is troubling_ …"Hiashi thought as he activated his byakugan and still could not see either Boruto or Himawari-chan. Growing more concern with each passing moment, he knew what he had to do now.

"Hanabi!..."He called to his daughter and heir who soon arrived almost instantly.

"Ys, father…" Hanabi said to her aged father who looked tense.

"Gather Ko and the others, we have a search party to do…"He ordered.

"Boruto and Himawari still haven't arrived…"Hanabi said in an alarmed tone, already realizing the situation.

"Yes, and it worries me…Hiashi said, still giving a composed look.

On the inside however, was a different story. He knew that something must be really wrong right now. He could sense that some trouble was beginning to brew. Despite how rambunctious his grandson could be, he would have arrived a long time ago.

Hanabi have him a nod in understanding and soon left to gather the others.

If any trouble was about to happen, they wanted to be there when it arrived.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In a forest very far away from the village of Konohagakure, a group of about 5 men or so stood around a painted circle on the ground that was surrounded by candles. They were what remains of the Mujina bandits who, along with their leader Shojoji who managed to successfully escape his imprisonment, was very eager for this night.

In the very circle, was a bound, gagged and ultimately unconscious Uzumaki Himawari who would be the key to their plot. With the sun finally having set and the full moon finally out, the leader Shojoji let out a vicious grin as he turned to his followers.

"It is time…"Shojoji said to his men who nodded.

The group surrounded the unconscious little girl who suddenly woke up to see her predicament.

' _Huh? What's happening? Where am I_?..."Himawari thought in a daze before realizing she was tied up.

" _Mmmm_ …"She muffled with the gag on her mouth.

"Do not fear young child, for tonight you will play a crucial role that will change the shinobi way…"Shojoji said with a sadistic smile on his face to the frightened girl. Approaching his captive, he quickly did a strange hand sign before placing his very large hand over the squirming girl's face.

 _'_ _Mmmm_ …."Himawari tried to scream and wiggle out of the bad man's grasp but his hold was just too strong.

Suddenly the bad man's hand went away but Himawari felt a strange sensation in her eyes, her veins were suddenly hurting and she could only recall one other time she felt like this.

 _"_ _My byakugan!..."_ She thought in alarm as she realized what has happened but she didn't like it.

"The famed byakugan you inherited from your mother…along with your father's impressive chakra that runs in your veins….You are a very special child, especially for tonight…"The leader grinned menacingly.

Shojoji immediately got out of the circle and he and all of his men stood all around as the lit candles suddenly started to burn even brighter and hotter and Himawari was getting even more scared.

" _What's going on here? What's happening?..."_ Himawari thought worriedly.

"Everything is coming along perfectly…"The large, wicked shinobi said smugly as he knew things were going his way.

* * *

Himawari was scared beyond all reason at this point. The little dark haired girl didn't like this at all. Tonight she was supposed to be at gradpa's with big brother. They had gone home to pick up Pan-chan and then she remembers feeling a blow to her head before darkness and then she awoke in this place with these very scary, mean men who said they had plans for her.

She didn't like this at all.

Suddenly, the biggest of the mean men suddenly wrote some sort of symbol on the ground, though Himawari couldn't tell what it was. She felt the discomfort of the heat of the candles, her byakugan which she couldn't deacticate for some reason and also for being tied up.

" _Big brother…where are you…I'm scared…"_ The little Uzumaki thought as she wished her brother, mommy, daddy, auntie or grandpa were here instead of these scary, mean men.

Suddenly, before the mean men could do anything else to her, something amazinf happened and Himawari could see it.

 ** _"_** ** _GET AWAY FROM HER_**!..."Boruto roared after hitting one of the five men.

Himawari would of gasped for joy if she could, she saw her big brother and she could also see Mitsuki-kun, Sarada-chan and Konohamary-nichan right behind him.

" _Big brother…"_ Himawari thought in relief as she watched her brother and his team fight against the bad guys. Himwari was smiling deep inside as she knew that her big brother was very strong and those mean men were about to see just how much.

* * *

Boruto glared harshly at the abductors whom he recognized as the Mujina bandits, the same ones that kidnapped and nearly _devoured_ Tentou and him only a few weeks ago before he managed to kick their butts.

And now they made the mistake of trying to hurt his little sister.

"How did you find us?..."The big leader, Shojoji demanded.

"Because it was easy…"Boruto spat to him, still sending him a hard glare.

"The Hokage's brat…hmm…you might have gotten lucky last time but tonight things will end very differently.."Shojoji said as he licked his lips, eager to finally devour the boy.

"Not happening! I'm gonna pulverize you again and make you pay for taking my little sister-tebassa!..."Boruto shouted as he prepared for another attack.

He immediately create three shadow clones and leaped into actions along with his team, eager to beat these freaks. He was lucky that he and Mitsuki managed to run into Sarada and Konohamaru-sensei since there was five of them and Boruto didn't know the meaning of being outnumbered…

* * *

Sarada was currently facing off against one of the rogue ninja's, though she briefly glanced at her blonde teammate. She has known Boruto for almost the entirety of her life and she has never seen him this angry before, even during Momoshinki's invasion or when he was still sore with his father.

She knew it was because of his sister…She could still recall the look of desperation in his eyes when he begged her and sensei to help.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Earlier_

 _Uchiha Sarada was currently on her way home. She was going to see if maybe she could try and talk to her father once more. However on her way, she ran into Konohamaru-sensei who was just getting out of some ramen shot, Ichiraku._

 _"_ _Good evening Sarada-chan…"Konohamaru greeted to his female pupil._

 _"_ _Good evening sensei…"Sarada said politely to her squad leader…..'What brings you here?..."She asked._

 _"_ _Just getting a bite to eat…and you?..."He asked._

 _"_ _I am on my way home right now…"Sarada said._

 _Suddenly, a snake had passed by and they both could recognizr it as one of Mitsuki's._

 _"_ _What the-?..."Konohamaru started and soon they could see both Boruto and Mitsuki running fast behind it._

 _"_ _Now what is he up to?..."Sarada thought in annoyance as she saw her two troublemaking teammates run by. However Boruto stopped as soon as he saw them, and Sarada was surprised by his alarmed expression._

 _"_ _We got trouble…"Boruto exclaimed loudly, startling the other members of his team._

 _"_ _Calm down Boruto. Exactly what is going on here?...'Konohamaru asked._

 _"_ _Himawari-chan has been abducted…"Mitsuki said bluntly._

 _'_ _What?!..."Sarada exclaimed in shock while Konohamaru looked worried._

 _"_ _We have managed to get a lock on her scent, come on!..."Boruto shouted before running off._

 _The squad leader and Uchiha heiress then followed the 2 boys. If an abduction has really taken place, it's best not to waste any time, especially if it involved the daughter of the seventh hokage and the former heiress of one of the village's most prominent clans._

 _They knew nothing good could come of this._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Currently all the members of team Konohamary were engaged in battle against the Mujina bandits. It was four aginst five but with Boruto's shadow clones, that problem was quickly remedied.

Mitsuki used his Soft Physique Modification technique to subdue one of the bandits. Konohamaru used taijutsu against two of them and Sarada activated her sharingan and kept facing off against one as well.

Leaving Boruto to fight against Shojoji, which is how both had preferred. Boruto gave his all against the flesh-eating freak who had been looming over his little sister.

 _ **"Freak**_!..."Boruto shouted as he managed to land a hard kick on the man's gut.

" _ **Insolent brat**_!..."The large man growled as he tried to get a hold of him but Boruto proved to be too fast.

"This is for taking my sister!..."The blonde boy shouted, managing to land a punch on the bad guy's face, even to make his head almost spin a bit.

However another rogue showed up to help his leader, but thankfully, Sarada did as well.

"Let's end these losers…"Sarada said to the blonde who nodded.

Sarada activated her sharingan once more and Boruto did wind release gale palm, both determined to bring these creeps down..

* * *

"I have had enough of this!..."Shojoji shouted as he charged at the two genin's, only for he and his follower to be blocked by Konohamaru.

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size…"Konohamaru spat before summoning a shadow clone to face the largest of the rogues. As Konohamaru kept distracting them with Mitsuki and Sarada, Boruto snuck to untie his sister who was still in that weird, lit circle.

That was the plan anyway…

"Don't worry Hima-chan, everything is gonna be alright…Big brother is here now-tebassa…"Boruto said as he removed the gag from her mouth.

"LOOK OUT!...'Was the first thing she said, and it only took a split second for Boruto to see the leader about to descend on them and it took less than that time for Boruto to take Hima in his arms and dodge it.

The end result was a noticleable crater where they had once stood and an even angrier blonde Uzumaki who has had enough of this.

"Okay, that does it!..."He shouted as he knew what he had to do now.

Summonding all of his chakra, the eldest of the Uzumaki siblings was preparing to do the one other jutsu he liked as much as his shadow clones and he was going to aim if at that scum who was still standing in the lit circle..

" ** _Vanishing Rasengan!..."_** He shouted at the top of his lungs before tossing it to where Shojoji was who only now realized what was about to happen.

"NO!..."He shouted once the rasengan hit but unknown to those around him, he wasn't screaming because of pain.

 ** _KABOOM_**

The rasengan landed precisely within the lit circle and upon that moment, an explosion happened and the flames from the candles became wild as a strange red chakra emerged that surrounded the surrounding area and the five closest people which were Boruto, Himawari, Mitsuki, Sarada and also Shojoji himself.

Once it died down, Konohamaru regained his senses and looked around to see four unconscious rogue ninja's and a large crater…but no sign of the leader, his team or Himawari.

"What the-! Boruto! Mitsuki! Sarada! Himawari!...'Konohamaru shouted as he quickly created several shadow clones to apprehend the unconscious ninja's and scout the surrounding area for his team.

To his dismay he found nothing, just a big, empty crater that was several yards long and wide.

"Oh no!..."Konohamaru said in a sobering tone.

This didn't look good at all. An abduction happened this evening, along with an explosion and the leader of the Mujina bandit's was nowhere to be found and his team was missing.

" _What am I going to tell the seventh!..."_ He thought in worry, not liking the implications of this situation.

He didn't like this at all!

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _In an unknown time and place_

A group of 5 remained unconscious on the ground but only one of them was beginning to stir awake. It was the largest of the five.

It was Shojoji who now awake, looked around and cursed under his breath. He knew what must have happened and it was a disaster.

"Damned brat! This wasn't supposed to happen!..."He hissed as he knew that he had to get away before any local ninja's arrived

Despite his large girth and size, he was fast and was already very far away. He was in such a hurry that he failed to notice the small group of children that had defied him or his little hostage were still nearby, knocked out but beginning to come to as well.

* * *

 _Back with the team_

 **"** **Ack!** _Ouch_ …What hit me…"Boruto hissed as he came back to reality. Suddenly memories came back and he turned to see his sister and his team who were still knocked out.

"Oh man! Hima-chan!..."Boruto exclaimed as he went to his little sister who thankfully didn't look hurt and was beginning to awake.

"Mmm…Big brother…What happened?..."Himawari muttered, feeling very strange right now.

"I'm saving you!..."Boruto said as he went to Sarada and Mitsuki who were now awake as well.

"Where are we?...'Mitsuki questioned as he looked around, an explosion that big should have left some noticeable damage but these were no signs of a fight having happened.

Strange…

"Where are the rogues and Konohamaru-sensei?..."Sarada questions as she checked her surroundings.

It didn't look like where they had been battling, and Sarada was getting a strange feeling by all of this. She also noticed that it no longer looked to be night but near dawn…

Just how long were they out?

"Once that explosion happened, they must have gotten away and Konohamaru-sensei likely went after them…"Mitsuki suggested.

"And so am I!..."Boruto said loudly only to hiss a bit, still feeling a little sore from that big blast.

As the group tried to process everything, it was Sarada who spoke up.

"I believe that we should get Himawari back to the village first…They were after her and will most likely try and come back for her…"Sarada said.

"But those creeps are still out these and sensei-…"Boruto started.

"Boruto, sensei would have wanted us to take Himawari back the first chance we got…"Sarada pointed out, silencing the blonde boy.

Boruto, realizing that she was probably right, reluctantly nodded. He chose to carry Hima piggy-back style and the group of kids were on their way back to Konohagakure.

However, they were all unaware that they had never left the spot that held their battle and the reason why it didn't look like a fight had taken place was because it hasn't had happened….yet.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Blast to the Past:_

 ** _Wrong Place, Wrong Time_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. First I want to apologize for the late update but the reason is that I was without power for over a month due to Hurricane Maria. I have my full explanation on my profile page.

Anyway, I'm back and I will try and update as regularly as I can.

* * *

 **REPLIES**

 **Rose Tiger, Darth Onixia, goku1234tien, secret, Unknown entity328, Mrbushido91, Riyensong** and **nightwind83:** First, thank you for the interest and sorry for the late update. I hope that this chapter will make up for it.

 **Killermemester:** Yes, that's more or less the right time.

 **Unipei:** All will be answered in the upcoming chapters…

 **Guest** and **Sabbath9997:** Thank you, I'm flattered.

 **Midnight Child of Prophecy:** Thanks :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Wrong place, wrong time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **A Blast to the Past**_

 ** _Chapter 3: Wrong place, wrong time_**

The members of team seven plus Himawari were walking and examining their area. Mitsuki managed to heal them a bit and they could now walk with less difficulty. They seem to be in a large forest that seems to go on forever. It was so strange, this wasn't here before.

'I don't get it, we came from this direction but everything looks so different-ttebasa!...'Boruto complained loudly.

"It's so odd…We should have already been able to see the village by now…'Sarada wondered as they continued their trek.

It was so strange, they knew the route to the village by heart yet everything felt so strange and unfamiliar. It was like their suddenly appeared even more forest where there wasn't any before!

"Are we lost big brother?...'Himawari asked to her brother who sent her a nervous grin.

"N-No, we're not lost…we…uh…are just taking longer than expected…"He said with a hesitant look.

"This is most peculiar…You don't suppose those rogue's put us in a genjutsu?...'Mitsuki suggested.

"Let me take a look…" Sarada said as she activated her Sharingan. To her relief and dismay, it was no genjutsu but that didn't explain why they were suddenly lost.

"Let me try with my snakes to see if they can pick up our old trail…'Mitsuki said as he summonsed his snake. To even the pale boy's shock, his snake was not doing anything, it remained in place as if it could not pick up anything.

"How odd, this has never happened before…'Mitsuki pondered.

"What do you mean?..." Boruto asked.

"It's as if our scents have been erased which is unlikely since we've only been gone for a few hours and my snakes can trace anything up to a weak old…"Mitsuki said flatly.

"What the heck does that mean?!...'Boruto shouted, not able to believe this.

'I don't know…"Mitsuki said flatly, making his team feel even more agitated.

However before they could ponder about it further, they suddenly heard a large explosion nearby.

 ** _KABOOM_**

"What the heck?...'Boruto repeated as he soon found himself running in the direction of that blast.

"Boruto-baka! Where are you going? We shouldn't be separated!..." Sarada shouted and soon found herself chasing after her idiot friend.

"Mitsuki! Stay here and protect Himawari-chan…"Sarada ordered before continuing.

"Yes…'Mitsuki said as he turned to look at the little girl who looked very scared right now.

"There, there…Boruto and Sarada are very strong, you don't have anything to worry about…"Mitsuki tried to comfort the girl in his own monotonous way.

"I know my big brother is strong…but I still worry…'Himawari confessed as she was forced to stay on the sidelines.

* * *

Boruto soon arrived to where the explosion originated but was savvy enough to remain hidden. He suspected that maybe though bad guys from earlier caused it and Boruto never ran away from a fight with an enemy. He wanted to make those scumbags pay dearly for taking his little sister as soon as he saw them. To his surprise, he couldn't see any of those bad guys, the place looked deserted despite the obvious signs of a battle….but not the kind _his team_ was in just now.

"Boruto you idiot, we have to stay and get Himawari-chan to safety remember, now is not the time to venture on our own…"Sarada nagged the blonde who sighed.

"Shinobi's never run away from the battlefield, we stay until the end…'Boruto sighed as he was about to leave with her only-

"What do we have here?...'A new voice said menacingly.

The two genin's turned around and to their surprise, they saw a young man…a teenager to be more exact emerge from the shadows. He had black hair in a wild hairstyle, ivory skin and black eyes and he was wearing an open shirt and carrying a large sword. He also had look that lacked any form of emotion on his face.

 _'_ _Who is this guy? He looks really familiar_?...'Boruto thought to himself, curious. Sarada on the other hand, looked stunned and unable to believe it.

 _"_ _Papa?..._ 'The Uchiha girl thought in disbelief.

This guy looked so much like her father. He looked exactly like that picture about him with his old team. Sarada was about to ask out loud until she noticed the look in his eyes. She has never seen such coldness in his eyes. Even when she first met him and he nearly attacked her, thinking she was one of the 'Shin clones" that were causing so much trouble at the time. This guy eyes were icy and mistrusting…maybe even hateful.

"What?..." Sarada voiced.

"Ninja's of Konohagaruke…and mere genins, I take it…"The guy said in the most condescending tone possible.

"What's it to you?! Ya jerk…'Boruto shouted, not liking his attitude.

"I'm not sure how you found me but you don't stand a chance…"The guy said as he pulled out his sword.

'Why you?-…'Boruto was about to fight only for Sarada to grab his arm.

"Wait Boruto…I gotta know something…'Sarada whispered harshly.

"Who are you exactly?...'Sarada asked loudly, needing to be certain of something.

"You are ninja's of Konohagakure, How is it that you do not know who I am?..."The guy said suspiciously, believing that they were trying to play a trick.

"Because we don't…'Boruto shot, not liking his high and mighty attitude.

"I am afraid that we truly aren't aware of what you are saying, sir…'Sarada said in a more composed way.

The guy remained silent for a moment, believing they were trying to pull some kind of trick. After a moment of cold silence, he answered them.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan and the one destine to avenge it…"The guy, identidied as Sasuke said before leaping into action.

* * *

 _5 minutes earlier_

 _Sasuke's point of view_

The avenger had been doing some private training away from his team. Karin, Jūgo and Suigetsu had been acting more annoying than ever and he just needed some time to practice and concentrate. He wouldn't be able to kill Itachi if his skills were anything short of absolute perfection.

 **"** **CHIDORI!..."** Sasuke shouted as he performed his technique. The electricity managed to create a large amount of damage to his surroundings. It was powerful but it wasn't enough.

"No matter what, I will make you pay…"The dark boy whispered as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he could sense somebody approaching and his instincts were acting up.

 _"_ _Now what?..."_ The dark avenger thought in annoyance as he decided to hide and wait to strike.

He never runs away from a battle but he wasn't dumb enough to rush into one like an idiot…That was what Naruto did. He managed to hide himself in the trees and frowned when he saw that it was just a kid, a genin possibly fresh out of the academy. Using his Sharingan, he could see the symbol on his forehead protector was of Konohagakure.

 _"_ _Oh please_ …"He thought in annoyance and contemplated if it would even be worth taking the brat down. Suddenly another kid arrived, a girl who started yelling loudly.

"Boruto you idiot, we have to stay and get Himawari-chan to safety remember, now is not the time to venture on our own…"The girl shouted.

It was odd, it kind of reminded him of how Sakura used to yell at Naruto when they were still kids.

 _"_ _Naruto?..._ 'Sasuke thought as he studied the boy's features.

The kid was blonde, he had blue eyes and whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He looked a lot like Naruto, it was almost like they could have been related or something but he knew that Naruto was an orphan all his life. He also noticed the girl as well…There was something familiar about her even though he knew he had never seen her before in his life.

 _"_ _What is this?..."_ He thought as he decided to make himself known.

"What do we have here?...'Sasuke said as he appeared to the two kids.

The two kids turned to him in alarm. That was expected given who they were dealing with but their expressions didn't match what he had expected. No fear or pure hatred at the sight of him that most enemies held when they face the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. The boy looked at hims with mistrust while the girl's eyes widen in disbelief.

It was odd, there was something about her that seemed familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it and that made him angry and wary of them.

"Ninja's of Konohagaruke…and mere genins, I take it…"Sasuke said and noticed the boy who looks a lot like Naruto get angry.

"What's it to you?! Ya jerk…" The blonde boy shouted, making him look even more like that idiot Naruto if that was even possible.

And even more irritating as well.

"I'm not sure how you found me but you don't stand a chance…"Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword. He didn't care if they were kids or that they were out matched. Sasuke spared no one who tried to get in the way of his goal.

No one!

'Why you?-…The boy was about to lunge into battle only for the girl to hold him back and whisper something to him.

" _What is this?.._.'Sasuke thought in annoyance. Suddenly the girl raised her hands in a " _truce"_ kind of way and approached him.

"Who are you exactly?..." The girl asked him and managing to do something not many people could accomplished.

She surprised the Uchiha avenger.

""You are ninja's of Konohagakure, How is it that you do not know who I am?..."Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Because we don't…" The blonde boy shouted , annoyance clear as day on his face.

This must be a trick.

Sasuke had deserted the village years ago and fought against many powerful shinobi all in his quest to gain power and kill his brother Itachi. He knew that he was infamous in the shinobi world and even ninja's of other villages knew that he was dangerous.

"I am afraid that we truly aren't aware of what you are saying, sir…' The girl said in a more composed way.

Sasuke stared at her a little more, her eyes to be more precise. He could tell when someone was trying to bluff him but to his shock, the girl seemed sincerely confused about something.

" _Who is this girl?..."_ Sasuke thought as he continued to glare at her. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan and the one destine to avenge it…"Sasuke sais but paused in anger as he realized that he ended up doing what she wanted.

She'll pay for that!

Sasuke then pulled his sword closer and rushed towards them. Whoever these brats were, they would not interfere with his plans.

* * *

 _Back to the fight_

The two members of team seven barely managed to avoid getting sliced in half by the blade and were now dodging the man who claimed to be Sasuke with all their might.

 _"_ _I can't believe it…He must be a clone or something_ …'Sarada thought as she barely managed to dodge the man who looked like a younger version of her father.

The man didn't even bother to use real ninjutsu yet, he just kept swinging his sword and nearly massacring them. If he truly believed that he was Uchiha Sasuke, then he must have thought he was going easy on them…or at least he didn't think he needed go all out on them. That annoyed Sarada but she used the small opening to get to Boruto who was still on the offense.

"Sarada, what is going on here?...'Boruto demanded as he threw a shurinken at the enemy that was impersonating his mentor.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's a clone or an imposter…though why would an imposter not get my father's age right?...'She whispered to the blonde who looked furious.

"I don't know but he's gonna pay for trying to act like he's Uncle Sasuke…"Boruto shouted as he created three shadow clones.

The impersonator seemed to stop attacking, only sending them cold, accusing glare in their direction.

"You even know the shadow clones, just like him…Just who are you?..."The Sasuke-impersonator shouted.

"The name is Boruto and I'm gonna make you pay for thinking you could fool us you nasty imposter-ttebasa!...'Boruto shouted at his enemy.

"That makes two of us…'The girl said in a quiet fury.

 _"_ _Imposter?..._ 'Sasuke thought in a brief moment of confusion before glaring.

"What are you going on about?...'Sasuke demanded while the boy and girl looked even angrier.

"We know that you are not Uchiha Sasuke because you obviously got a lot of details wrong, so who are you and what are your intentions?..."Sarada said furiously as she was about to prepare for a big battle.

"What are you saying, I _am_ Uchiha Sasuke…"The imposter said, feeling truly insulted by the accusation.

"As if! You look like your decades younger than the real deal, not to mention he's not as lame as you! And he's not the kind that would attack his fellow shinobi of Konohagakure out of the blue...'Boruto shouted.

" _Decades? Either their crazy or stupid…"_ Sasuke thought before frowning even harder.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull but I am Uchiha Sasuke, I am 16 years old and I haven't been a part of that village for years…If you two were actually ninja's of Konohagakure, you would know this by now…" Sasuke said coldly.

"What?...'Sarada wondered out loud. She activated her sharingan to try in case this guy tried something but as soon as she did, he ran up close and hoisted her up by the throat.

 ** _"_** ** _HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT?!..."_** The demented teen shouted in rage.

" _ **ACK**_ -…"Sarada chocked, unable to break free.

"How do you have the sharingan ** _?! Who are you?!..."_** Sasuke shouted as he squeezed the girl's neck even tighter.

"Let go of her!...'Boruto shouted as he and his clones performed a Rasengan, hitting the guy from behind and making him free Sarada who was no longer blue.

"Are you okay Sarada?...'Boruto asked in concern for his teammate.

"Yes, I am…"Sarada said as she took a deep breath and was relieved for the air, any longer and she was certain she would have passed out or her neck would have snapped.

Suddenly the crazy imposter got to them, the blast barely seemed to have done a lot of damage. He had a furious, savage look on his face that made Sarada wary.

"I don't know who you kids are but why does that girl have the Sharingan! There are no other surviving Uchiha's besides myself and Itachi, who will soon die by my hands…" The man shouted in cold way.

"Itachi?...'Sarada questioned out loud. That was her late uncle's name and Papa and Mama used to tell her that he was a kind man who died for their village and for his beloved little brother.

But this man acted like he truly hated him.

" _Wait? This guy is acting like Itachi is still alive?..._ 'Sarada thought in disbelief.

The theory that he was some kind of clone seemed to not make much sense and she doubted even an imposter would forget such an important detail since everyone in the village knew that the Uchiha clan had nearly died out years ago and only the true Sasuke was the surrivor along with Sarada.

'Excuse me but Uchiha Itachi, are you saying that he is still alive?...'Sarada questioned.

She knew her uncle had died sometime before the Great Ninja war but he died for honor. She still didn't understand the entire story but her mother and father both seemed to have remembered him fondly.

'He is…but not for long…'The man said coldly.

Sarada quickly tried to think of plausible situations. This guy truly seemed to believe that Itachi was still alive and that no other people should have the Sharingan. That left the idea that either this guy was insane, had been living under a rock for the last few decades or-

 ** _KABOOM_**

Another loud explosion was heard and Boruto and Sarada turned in the direction of it. They were horrified that it came from the direction where Mitsuki and Himawari were.

'Oh no!..."Boruto and Sara thought in sync. Worried for their teammate and Himawari's safety as well

Just what was going on here?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back in the future_

 _Sunagakure_

The seventh Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hinata had finally arrived to Sunagakure after a full day of travel. Once there, they were greeted by some Jonnin's but no sign of Gaara yet.

"Nanadaime-sama? Good afternoon, what brings you here to our village?...'The sand ninja asked , confusing the couple even more.

"What do you mean? Gaara sent us a letter, telling us to come…He said that it was something important…"Naruto said, they should have already known this.

The jonnin's looked confused but guided them to the Kazekage's office and they were finally greeted by Gaara who looked surprised to see them.

"Nanadaime-sama…Hinata-sama…It's a pleasure to see you both but what brings you here?...'Gaara asked in confusion.

"We came because of this letter, you said that your nina's discovered something that might be linked to the Ōtsutsuki clan and you told us to come here ASAP…'Naruto said as he handed him the letter, getting a very bad feeling about this.

"I never sent you any letter…" Gaara said plainly but was surprised to see his signature at the bottom of it.

"Well, it you didn't, someone must have forged it…" Hinata said, this was a very serious matter.

"But that doesn't explain why my signature is here…Wait, it's a stamp…"Gaara said slowly before his sand came out and suddenly surrounded a ninja who had just been outside. Gaara glared menacingly at the ninja who didn't even look scared.

"This is Hoshiyama Koji, he had been hired about six months ago to be my new assistant and only he had acess to such a stamp…"Gaara said accusingly to the man who still had a smirk.

"I am sorry Gaara-sama but I believe that you are half right, though...The real Koji had been disposed of, not that you noticed…"Koji said menacingly as he tried to summon his own chakra.

Gaara immediately sensed it and wasted no time before overpowering the enemy before he could do anything. Now the imposter was unconscious and limp in his arms. He wouldn't kill him since he needed answers.

"This is not Koji, I don't know how but this man managed to completely switch places with him, even Shukaku couldn't detect him…"Gaara said as he examined the fake Koji.

"If he was the one who tricked us to come here…Why? Why would he go through so much to get us to Sunagakure?...'Hinata wondered out loud.

"Don't worry, I will have my ninja's find out…"Gaara said as he ordered his subordinates to take the fake Koji to their own T&I department.

Naruto was silent for a moment, and as one of the rare times of his life, could see the situation a little more clearly than the others.

"Maybe if wasn't about us being in Sunagakure….maybe it was about us being _away_ from Konohagakure…"Naruto suggested and Hinata had a horrified look on her face.

As if on cue, the phone rang and Gaara went to answer it since his old assistant turned out to be an imposter. He answered and had an alarmed look on his face.

"Naruto…It's Shikamaru…"Gaara said, dropping the formal honorific, showing that this was serious.

Naruto grabbed the phone and nearly paled upon receiving the message from his most trusted advisor. There had been an attack in Konohagakure with the Mujina bandits. Shikamaru kept telling him that it involved his son and his team and how they can't find them now.

 _"_ _Konohamaru told me that they were fighting the bandits but during the battle, they disappeared, we sent out a search party but still no signs…_ " Shikamaru said on the other end of the line.

"I'm coming back now…'Naruto said before slamming the phone, before turning to Hinata.

"There's trouble back home, the Mujina bandits attacked and Boruto…They say that they can't find him…or Himawari…'Naruto said in absolutely distress, earning a horrified gasp from his wife.

His village was infiltrated, there was an attack and his children were missing….

This was definitely not good.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Blast to the Past:_

 ** _Team Hebi_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait. It was due to a series of studies, real life issues, writer's blocks, other interests, amongst other things.

I'm sorry it took a while but I managed to update this.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Uh oh, indeed my dear RT.

 **Unknown entity328, NaruHinaF, Nightwind83, Guest(1)** and **Guest(2):** Thank you all for your kind praise, it means a lot to me.

 **Midnight Child of Prophecy:** I believe it is cannon, I got it from narutopedia. Also, I'm sorry about Hurrican Irma. I hope you are okay as well.

 **GotTheMovesLikeYaegar:** Thank you for your patience.

 **Mrbushido91:** Thank you for your concern, I'm doing better now thought there is still some issues here and there but nothing I can't handle. Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Loner Kid:** This takes place a little before Pain's invasion, hope that helps.

 **Guest(2):** How was this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Team Taka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **A Blast to the Past**_

 ** _Chapter 4: Team Taka_**

 _With Mitsuki and Himawari_

Mitsuki was not worried for his teammates since he knew that despite bickering a lot, Boruto and Sarada were very strong and worked well together. His only objective here is to protect Boruto sister Himawari and that's what he shall do. So as the two of them went to investigate that explosion, Himawari was hugging her toy panda panhandle tightly as she waited for her older brother to return so they could go home.

"I'm worried about big brother, shouldn't we go help them..." Himawari asked Mitsuki,

"You heard them Himawari - chan, we must keep you out of danger...and you need not to worry, Boruto and Sarada can handle anything when they work together..." Mitsuki said, truly confident in his teammates skills.

"I miss mommy and daddy..." Himawari admitted as she gave toy panda another tight hug, a look of melancholy on her usually smiling face.

"Do not worry, you will returned home soon and the bandits who tried to take you will be punished..." Mitsuki said to her in a matter of fact kind of tone, which made Himawari smile slightly.

Suddenly the artificial human detected a presence and put on his defenses. He stood in front of Himawari, who looked confused and worried about the change of mood.

"What is happening Mitsuki-kun?... Himawari asked in worried.

"Please be quiet and do as I say..." Mitsuki ordered as he kept his defenses up, preparing for the next battlr.

He then saw two teenagers approach them, a white haired, fanged boy with purple eyes and a red haired woman with red eyes and glasses.

"Now what do we have here, Konohagakure genins ? ..." The white haired boy said, his fangs showing in his smile.

Mitsuki remained silent, as he recognized the boy as his parent's employee, Suigetsu, although the boy sensed something different about him...It is off, but he seemed to have a more... _youthful_ aura than anything,one that didn't come from experimentation.

"Suigetsu?..." Mitsuki asked out loud.

"So you've heard about me, how flattering..." The white haired ninja said in a mocking way as he held his weapon in his other hand and not releasing it yet.

Mitsuki showed no emotion on his face but he could tell that this is not the Suigetsu he knows...and he noticed the way he and the red haired woman were holding there weapons.

They obviously are not here to be friends. ...

"What business do you have here?..." The red haired woman demanded as she held a kunai in her grip.

Mitsuki knew that they are hostile...and he knew what to do against hostile ninja's, especially since he is to protect Himawari and make sure that she returns home in one piece.

"My name is Mitsuki...and I am only here to protect this young girl and bring her home...and I do not believe your intentions here are friendly. .."Mitsuki said as he was gathering his chakra.

"Oh, is that so?...well, we don't have time to deal with leaf kids getting in the way of our work, so just make it easier on yourself..." Suijetsu said, and as casual tone as it is, Mitsuki knew it is a threat.

"Suijetsu...i do not know what has come over to. ..but I do not believe my parent would be pleased with your behavior..."Mitsuki said as he prepared himself for the fight.

"Oh really, and who is that suppose to be?..." Suijetsu said, curious to who this kids parent is.

It's odd but there is something about him that was familiar...a bad kind of familiar actually. ...

Mitsuki heard that and he knew that this isn't the Suijetsu he knew personally but he sensed that his chakra is nearly identical but he didn't care. Whatever he is, he is an adversary and Mitsuki knew what to do to those.

"I guess it doesn't really matter..." Mitsuki said as he activated his soft physique modification technique and sent a hit to his enemies who dodged , all the while defending Himawari.

" _He knows that technique..."_ Suijetsu thought as he used his liquid form to escape the attack.

It was strange get, there was one ninja whom he knew that knew that technique but before he could ponder on it further, the blue haired boy continued using it to fight back against them...

"You both are fast...but it will not be enough..." Mitsuki said as he stretched his left armed and grabbed the girl, holding her in his grasp before throwing her to the ground.

 _ **"AH.**_ .." Karin unintentionally yelped, unable to believe that a child could master such an advance technique like this one.

Mitsuki then turned to Suijetsu, who managed to dodge him each time by using his liquid form, so Mitsuki decided to try a different approach. He then used his lightning release.

Suigetsu wasn't fast enough and was hit by the electric attack and his residual liquid did little to help it out as he was being shocked.

 _ **"AH.**_ .." Suijetsu hissed in pain..." I think this has gone far enough. .." Suijetsu said as he looked at the child who is now with an empty smile on his face.

It was actually kind of creeping him out, to be honest...not that he would admit it mind you...

"You are right about that... "Mitsuki said as he three a kunai at the man, who managed to dodge it.

But Mitsuki wasn't done as he continued to go on the defensive, protecting Himawari while a the same time sending attacks like the snake hands technique and another lightning attack to these two, who could only barely survive them.

The two enemy ninja's were stunned by what they were seeing. This is just a kid, a genin they assumed and they had only thought he might have been sent here to spy on them. They didn't expect this...he's. ...he can't be human!

"What is this kid?..." Suijetsu commented.

"His chakra...i can't explain it but it's a lot like Orochimaru ' s. ..." Karin said, shocking her teammate.

"How is that even possible? ..." Suigetsu demanded but he got no answer.

Mitsuki heard his parents name and decided it is time to stop going easy on these two. ..

"I see that since you both won't yield. ..I have no choice..." Mitsuki said as he decided that since this is taking longer than he expected it to.

The blue haired boy used the hand seal and decided to summon a personal friend his father has given him. He was going to summon Manda 3 to the scene to deal with these two while he went to get Himawari somewhere safe, however, for the first time in his short life, Mitsuki was in shock.

He didn't know why Manda 3 didn't appear, this has never happened before...he has never had any trouble summoning the only 2 other times that he did so.

"Hmm. ..this is strange. .." Mitsuki commented, unsure of what is happening.

"Mitsuki-kun, what's wrong?..." Himawari asked in a scared voice.

"I am not entirely sure Himawari-chan..." He answered in his usual way.

He then saw the two enemy ninja's get back to and decided to do a combined technique, Mitsuki made sure he had a tight grip on Himawari as the two sent the attack, but he managed to dodge it and get Himawari out of the way. However once the attack hit the ground, it caused a noticeable explosion that echoed thought the woods.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

* * *

 _Back with Boruto and Sarada_

Boruto and Sarada had been busy facing off against the sword wielding teenager who believes that he is actually Uchiha Sasuke, despite being younger and much less approachable, really...

 _ **KABOOM!**_

An explosion was heard echoing through the woods and Boruto and Sarada turned in the direction of it. They were horrified to see that it came from the direction where Mitsuki and Himawari were.

"Oh no!..." Boruto and Sarada thought in sync as they were both worried for their teammate and Himawari 's safety.

However before they could do anything, the one claiming to be Uchiha Sasuke came forward again, swinging his sword, which the two kids managed to dodge.

"I will not ask again! Tell me who you are and how you have the sharingan and I won't have to destroy you. ..." He threatened.

"Leave Sarada alone you jerk!..." Boruto shouted as he summoned more clones to go on the assault.

"You're so annoying..." Sasuke said as he saw an opening and didn't waste time in using his sharingan to place the boy into a genjutsu.

"Boruto!..." Sarada shouted in worry as she saw her teammate get trapped in the genjutsu and that she is no alone facing this...this...beast!

The man claiming to be her father jumped to attack her and before Sarada could do anything, she was knocked out to the ground, with the man picking her up.

"You will answer me..." Sasuke whispered as he picked the girl up.

He could have easily gotten rid of her but then he would not get his answers. It's obvious that this girl is somehow blood to him, but he didn't understand how that could be since he and his brother were the last of their family...and she looked to be just a few years younger than him, he knew that he had no memories of a girl like her, he was certain he would have remember an Uchiha who actually had to wear glasses of all things...

He decided to take her with him and then make her talk, however before he could go and call for Suijetsu and Karin to come with him, something unexpected just happened.

 _ **"SASUKE!..."**_ Was heard loudly for the entire forest to hear.

The Uchiha boy turned around to see a tall blonde boy that was around his age, with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face and he was dressed in stupid looking black and orange jumpsuit and a Konohagakure forehead protector displayed proudly as well. Behind him was a teenage girl with short pink hair, green eyes and a red forehead protector and she looked more apprehensive than angry to be there. There was also a pale, dark haired male with them but Sasuke didn't care as he is looking at the first two ninja's. ..

It is his old teammates and the ones who dared to stand in his way of his destiny...

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back in the future_

The nanadaime and his wife didn't even bother using the carriage, as Naruto had decided to take a short cut as the hokage had used his sage mode in order to increase his already advance speed and he and his wife had managed to arrive home in only a few hours since they received that urgent call from Shikamaru.

Once they arrived to their village, they were informed by Konohamaru of the previous events, that the Mujina bandits had escape from prison, their daughter had been kidnapped and their son and his team tried to rescue her, only for them and the bandits leader to disappear.

"Please forgive me Nanadaime-sama, this is all my fault. .." Konohagakure said as he bowed, feeling so much guilt and anger right now that his students were gone.

He is suppose to be a squad leader and his duty includes watching out for his students in addition to training them, but his students and poor little Himawari are now missing thank to his incompetence.

"Konohagakure, you said that you managed to get at least 4 out of 5 of the band is right?..."Naruto asked in a controlled voice, trying not to stay strong for his wife.

"Yes, they are currently with Ibiki in the T&I..." The squad leader said to his boss and friend.

"Take us there..." Hinata commanded this time, with her husband nodding in agreement.

True, she wasn't the hokage but when Hinata made orders like that, _everybody_ listened to them.

The hokage and his wife soon arrived to the torture and interrogation department and they saw Ibiki in the middle of working with the bandits second in command, trying to make him give information but so far, he has remained tight lipped.

"How's it going Ibiki?..." Naruto asked him.

"He's still being stubborn but didn't worry, I have other methods of making him talk..." Ibiki said to the hokage.

"If it is alright, I would like a word with him before you continue. .." Naruto said to the head of the department.

Ibiki nodded and went to the other side of the room while the hokage and his wife now stood in front of the man whom knew what happened to their children.

"I know who you are and I know you had a hand in my children and their friends disappearing tonight. .."Naruto said in a controlled voice but everybody could see that he was trying hard not to utterly destroy the man tied up in front of him.

The second in command remained defiantly quiet...

Now it is Hinata's turn...She activated her Byakugan and now stood in front of the bandit...

"My husband and I will only ask you this once and we want you to answer. ...and I must remind you that the human body has many weak points, and my gentle fist can not only stop the flow of chakra but my byakugan allows me to see each of your body's weakest points...and it would only take me a few well placed jabs to end you. .." Hinata said in an ice cold tone of voice, her Byakugan making her look even more intimidating.

The thief remained quiet, except for yelping in pain when Hinata used the gentle fist on his arm.

He still wouldn't talk.

"That was a warning hit...the next one is to your stomach..."Hinata said in a threatening tone.

He still didn't talk.

The matriarch of the Uzumaki clan then used her gentle fist, hitting the man in his stomach but not enough to knock him out, just enough for him to whither in pain. ..

 _ **"AH...**_ eh..." The man hissed in pain and was even coughing up blood now but he still refused to talk.

Hinata kept hitting in more and more locations, the thief yelled in pain each time but still refused to give into them. Naruto watched his wife continue with this treatment and decided to give her a hand, seeing as this one was still too stupid to comprehend that they were not messing around here...

"I believe that my wife has been more than patient with you...I ask you again, What have you done with our children?..." Naruto said but his eyes began to glow red and his whisker marks darkened as he allowed Kurama chakra to come to him.

The thief was forced to look into the Hokage's eyes and when he did, he was stunned silent and found himself cowering when he saw what was in those eyes and sensed the aura of the nine tails...With his internal organs bleeding and his fearing for his very life, even he knew that he didn't stand a chance here with that menacing spirit and a chakra glowing hand hovering over his chest in warning...

It looks like that did it...The second in command of the Mujina bandits pleaded for them to stop, hissing in pain and with shivering in fear for what he had seen just now. He knew that he was way over his head when dealing with the nanadaime and his wife, the byakugan princess...

"Alright...I'll tell you. .." The thief said, finally giving up to them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Blast to the Past:_

 ** _The original team seven_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am sorry that it took so long and this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I promise to add the next chapter sometime within the week, so please forgive me.

On another note, I changed the chapter to team Taka instead of Hebi...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** You were spot on there...but at least the cavalry appears to be coming.

 **Lightwyvern576** and ****Greggreg** : **How's this?

 **AgasaR:** Well they haven't met yet but how's this, aSuigetsu/Karin vs Mitsuki fight scene?

 ** **Nightwind83,**** **Picklechops, Guest(3)** and ****Kurosaki7setsuna** ****:** Thanks you guys...

 **NarHina:** Glad you liked it...

 **Guest(1):** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far **...  
**

 **Guest(2):** So far, i don't plan on using anything but the cannon parings...

 **Guest(4)** and ****Guest(5)** : **Sorry about that...I didn't mean to but you know how writers block can be... ** **  
****

 **Guest(6):** Thank you, I'm glad that you like both of my stories...

 **Bookwormbored:** I hoped you enjoyed Mitsuki's action scene here...

 **Gohonmaster1:** I hope this will do...

 **Theo:** Sorry but that's for another day... **  
**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The original team seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **A Blast to the Past**_

 ** _Chapter 5: The original team seven_**

 _Previously  
_

 _"I believe that my wife has been more than patient with you...I ask you again, What have you done with our children?..." Naruto said but his eyes began to glow red and his whisker marks darkened as he allowed Kurama chakra to come to him._

 _The thief was forced to look into the Hokage's eyes and when he did, he was stunned silent and found himself cowering when he saw what was in those eyes and sensed the aura of the nine tails...With his internal organs bleeding and his fearing for his very life, even he knew that he didn't stand a chance here with that menacing spirit and a chakra glowing hand hovering over his chest in warning..._

 _It looks like that did it...The second in command of the Mujina bandits pleaded for them to stop, hissing in pain and with shivering in fear for what he had seen just now. He knew that he was way over his head when dealing with the nanadaime and his wife, the byakugan princess..._

 _"Alright...I'll tell you. .." The thief said, finally giving up to them._

* * *

The thief was now ready to tell them about every little detail of their plan, of how they managed to escape from jail, their reason to kidnap Himawari and what they intended to do with her, as well as why they sent them on that wild goose chase to get them outside of the village.

"The reason we had you both sent to Suna...is because we needed a chance to get your daughter alone...'Was the first thing the thief confessed to.

"What did you want with our daughter?...'Naruto demanded in a level voice.

"Because of her byakugan...and the chakra in her veins...'The thief admitted.

"What do you mean?..." Hinata asked, her hand still in form for another gentle fist.

"You are the Byakugan princess...and your husband has the nine tails...it's also known that you are a distant descendant of Hamura and can handle his chakra...we needed that chakra and we chose your daughter...because she seemed like the easiest target..."He confessed.

"Why did you need that chakra?...'Naruto asked, still pressing hard.

"Because of an old legend we discovered...we discovered a scroll that once belonged to Hamura...it states that every 200 years...when the moon is full...a descendant of Hamura who can handle his chakra...is capable of performing an unbelievable act...only if the ceremony goes exactly as planned..."The thief confessed.

"And what is that?.." Hinata demanded, having never heard of this legend before.

"If done right, they can use that chakra...to summon anything...or anyone from the past...even those who have died long ago..." He said, shocking the hokage and his wife.

 _ **"WHAT?.**_.."Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Are you suggesting time travel?..."Hinata asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, at that moment, we could have summoned any of the previous great warriors, even from long ago...we were going to summon many of them but your son and his team ruined everything when he sent that damn blast..." The thief said in a bitter tone.

Naruto growled and barely refrained from going into nine tails mode once again, the thief gulped at this and chose to continue with his confession...

"Okay, well since your son also possesses the same chakra as his sister, he could power the ceremony but because we could not complete the ceremony, we were not able to summon anyone..."The thief muttered, and the parents did not look amused.

"What has happened to our children and their friends?..."Naruto demanded once more.

"Unless that blast completely evaporated them...another theory is that they were sent to the point in time we were trying to summon from..." The thief said, shocking the parents to the core.

 _ **Was he saying that...that their children were sent back in time?!** _

"Just who were you trying to summon?..."Hinata demanded, needing to know what they were dealing with here...

The thief looked at them and was smirking in a defiant way, despite cowering so much a few moments ago...

"Uchiha Itachi...and Hyuuga Neji..." The thief said, stunning the entire room into silence...

* * *

 _Later_

Once the hokage and his wife managed to get all of the answers they needed, they ordered Ibiki and his assistants to take the bandit's second in command back to his prison cell for him and his subordinates to await their trial and sentence.

The two of them then return to the hokage office, in order to think of a game plan with all of the Intel they now had. Once they arrived to the office, they were now speaking to Sasuke, who had arrived once he learned that his daughter has disappeared, along with Hiashi who had come to speak to his daughter.. Naruto explained to them about everything that he managed to get from the thief. Sakura was also there as well, a dismayed look on her face as she heard what has happened to her daughter and her friends.

"I can't believe this..."Sakura whispered.

"This is most troubling..."Hiashi said, feeling so worried for Boruto and Himawari.

"Exactly what day did our children get sent to?..."Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"From what we gathered, it's way before our battle with Kaguya and before you and your brother...from what he told us...it's a few months before Pain invaded the village...'He said.

"This isn't good Naruto...their leader is missing as well and if the children really have traveled to the past, then Shojiji is there as well..."Sasuke said, feeling so many emotions but controlling them.

It is bad enough what became of his late brother, but now those Mujina thieves couldn't even let him at least have the dignity of resting in peace or at the very least not ruin the sacrifice he chose to make. He knew that if Shojoji tries to find his brother...he knew of their " _method"_ to steal other warriors power.

He couldn't let that happen...

"We have to do something...Our children are strong but if Shojoji somehow manages to...Oh, we can't just stand here and do nothing...'Sakura said in a frustrated tone...

"She is right...Boruto and Himawari need our help and we have to make sure that Shojoji doesn't ruin the past...while there are many things of the past that I wish could have been different, I don't want to risk the era of peace you all managed to achieve...'Hiashi said, voicing his concern.

"You are right father, we can't let the past be ruined...and we can't let that beast of a man try and steal Neji-nisan's power...We need to do something..."Hinata said.

"I think I have an idea...but it's pretty risky and probably stupid, but I think it could work..." Naruto said.

"Aren't your plans always like that?...'Sasuke said to the hokage.

"What is it Anata?...'Hinata asked him.

The hokage proceed to tell his wife, best friend and father-in-law of his idea to save their children, their fallen brothers and ultimately the era they worked so hard to create...but they needed to get a certain scroll first...

* * *

 _Back in the past_

Uchiha Sasuke, the sixteen year old avenger was now staring daggers at the three annoying ninja's who were interfering with his mission.

It was his FORMER teammates Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and that dark haired boy they replaced him with, whom he didn't care about enough to learn his name.

"Naruto...Sakura...I don't have time to be dealing with you...'Sasuke said.

"Is that all you have to say? Sasuke, we are taking you back to the village now..."Naruto said in his usual way.

"We want to help you Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said in a pleading tone, hoping not to have to force him to return.

"I will never return until I gain the power I need to end Itachi...I still need more power...'Sasuke said.

"Sasuke come on, you need help...just come with us..."Naruto begged this time.

"You are still so annoying..."Sasuke said as he sent a fire blast.

The two other ninja's and Sai dodged the attack.

That was when a battle between the members of team seven and the unofficial missing nin commence. Naruto had tried to knock more sense into Sasuke, both figuratively and literally but the last Uchiha was not in the mood to listen. Sai had used his paint summons to try and restrain Sasuke but he broke free.

They all tried to attack but Sasuke for once was not in the mood to fight them. He still needed that girl to answer his questions and if he went all out, the collateral from this fight might end up doing something to her that would render her useless to him before he got his answers. So Sasuke decided to do something that even Naruto found to be unpredictable...

" _ **WHAT IS HE DOING?..**_.'Sakura shouted as she witness the next scene...

Sasuke had pulled out a strange scroll he had hidden in his pocket and in a few seconds and explosion was heard and the entire area was covered in a thick smoke.

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?**_..."Naruto shouted.

With the smoke giving cover, Sasuke found his chance to escape...but not before taking a certain girl with glasses who still had to answer to him.

* * *

Naruto had used his wind release in order to clear the smoke caused by that explosion but to his dismay, he couldn't see the dark haired Uchicha avenger anywhere.

Sasuke had gotten away again...

"Darn it...He was right here...we almost had him..."Naruto shouted in frustration, unable to believe that he let his confused friend get away again.

He couldn't believe that he let Sasuke escape again and in such a stupid way too...Before he and Sakura could curse about it, Sai got their attention.

"Naruto...Sakura...I think you need to see this..."Sai called to his tow teammates.

Naruto and Sakura ran to him and they both sawwhat looked to be a kid, a genin and from his forehead protector, he was one of their own...they also saw that he seemed to be trapped in a genjutsu.

"Oh man...is he okay?..."Naruto asked, unable to believe that a genin was here, he hoped he didn't get hurt.

Sakura examined him and was relieved that he didn't get any serious injuries, he was just in a genjutsu.

"He's alive and he doesn't seem to have serious injuries, just a slight concussion is all...he also needs a little jolt is all..."Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and decided to ally some of his chakra in order to snap the kid out of it. The boy now began to blink as well and Naruto now got a closer look into his eyes, they were blue and the kid looked dizzy and out of it.

"Hey don't worry, we're comrades and we'll get you back to the village soon..."Naruto said in a gentle voice.

Sure he didn't know this kid, but you never turn your back on a fellow ninja, especially one that needs your help. The kid still looked hazy, like he was confused by his surroundings.

"Hey, are you alright kid?...'Naruto asked, concern by his silence, wondering why he was looking at him like that.

"Dad...'The kid let out in a confused, hazy tone.

 _ **"DAD?**_...'Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in surprise tones at that.

However, before they could question further, the boy passed out in their arms.

* * *

 _With Mitsuki and Himawai  
_

As Mitsuki had continued to fight on the defensive, he couldn't help but sense that his teammate where in trouble, but he had to get rid of these two and make sure that Himawari didn't get injured.

"Mitsuki, let me do something...I can help..."Himawari offered.

She might not be a ninja, but she has been training with her mother and grandfather on how to use her byakugan and gentle fist...Sure, she still had trouble with activating her Byakugan on command but she knew how to use gentle fist and knew where the most essential weak points are in the chakra system.

"My orders is to make sure that no harm comes to you Himawari-chan..."Mitsuki said and the little girl knew that it's a _no._

It wasn't because Mitsuki thought she's weak, he knew and could tell that despite her young age, Himawari had strength but that didn't mean that she had the experience or fortitude necessary to face off against to adult rogue ninja who are most definitely not genin level..

"I say we capture him Karin, I think he might offer something for all the trouble he's caused..." Suijetsu whispered to Karin who nodded.

"His chakra is fascinating as well as large..."Karin said with interest and a glint in her eye.

Mitsuki, thanks to his advance hearing, could hear them and frowned. He wasn't going anywhere with these two...

"Himawari-chan, I am going to create a shadow clone and I want you to run away with it into the forest, far away from here...Once I am done, I will find you..."Mitsuki whispered to Himawari who nodded.

Mitsuki then went to create a diversion by summoning some more of his snakes in order to confuse his opponents, once he and Himawari were momentarily out of their sight, he create a shadow clone, which then carried Himawari away from the dangerous area.

Once she was out of sight and now that he could give these two adversaries his complete attention, the blue haired synthetic human summoned all of his chakra and decided to go into sage mode. He wasted no time in knocking these two fools out, but he didn't kill them. He deactivated his sage mode then before any familiar ninja's found him and started asking questions.

He had questions for them, but he then went to tie them up in restraints to make sure that they didn't escape.

"Now to go help-..."Mitsuki soon stopped when he felt something strange all over him.

It's odd, he's never felt like this after using his sage mode before but he felt...dizzy...

 _"What?.._.'Mitsuki thought as he found himself passing to the ground, and he unintentionally deactivated his clone in the process...

* * *

Once Mitsuki lost consciousness, his clone disappeared as well, and Himawari was very scared now.

 _ **"MITSUKI-KUN..**_."Himawari shouted, feeling so scared.

She was lost and all alone in the forest, she didn't know where her big brother and his team is and she knew something bad must have happened to Mitsuki. Not to mention that there are a lot of bad people lurking in this forest and she's all alone now.

"I don't like this..."Himawari stared crying now as she clung timhgly to her pan-chan.

The scared little girl heard something and found herself running for her little life, holding onto her stuff toy panda as she did so. However, even as she continued to run, Himawari was beginning to feel strange, her heard was becoming dizzy and she found herself feeling weaker for some reason. She didn't know that it was a delayed side effect to whatever those bad men did to her when they captured her and tried to force her byakugan to activate. She didn't know that the two dangerous ninja's that Mitsuki fought have been dealt with and she didn't know of the end of the separate battles...

All she knew now that she was tired, found herself on the ground, barely clinging to her consciousness and she is scared...so scared right now...

"Big brother...where are you?...'Himawari whimpered as she found herself onto the ground, she heard the rustling once more but couldn't move now..she could barely understand but a few words at this point...

"Hinata-sama, come over here..."A male voice called.

Hinata...that's the same name that her mommy had...she really missed her mommy...

'Oh my...Is she alright?..." A feminine voice said and Himawari almost could recognized it.

It sounded a lot like mommy's voice too...but she was still a little out of it as she found herself being held now, she could see that it was two ninja's and they were Hyuuga's.

The tallest one was a boy with the Byakugan and long, dark brown hair and he looked like he was worried and the other was a girl. who was holding her and telling her that they are here to help and that everything is going to be alright...and the girl...she looked so much like...

"Mommy?...'Himawari muttered before she finally passed out.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Blast to the Past:_

 ** _Separation and meetings_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if the action scene was a little lax, but there will be more to come in the future chapters...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Yes, it is...

 **Guest:** It's before Pain's invasion, you'll figure out soon in the next upcoming chapters...

 **NaruHinaF:** Okay, thanks...

 **Nightwind83:** Maybe, maybe not...

 **AgasaR:** I'm glad that you liked that fight...

 **NarHina** : Okay, thanks for finding that typo...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
